


Delta-Ruin

by BioYuGi



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Hair Growth, Labia Growth, Lactation, Lip Expansion, Multi, Multiple Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Penis expansion, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Transgender, multi-breast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: Happy Halloween!This story was not originally planned as a Halloween feature, but when I realized Deltarune Chapter 1 came out on Halloween last year, it seemed appropriate to post a pervy Deltarune story to celebrate the anniversary. This was originally inspired by this picture: http://fav.me/dd402i9 by :iconwolfjedisamuel:. Then with some brainstorming with a friend it became this idea of what if this restaurant was even more ridiculously perverted. Like Juggalos but way sluttier and with less standards and practices.Contains a lot of different expansions. And there will be more to come. I had a lot more ideas for a sequel, but I wanted to make sure this came out on Halloween, and this seemed like a good stopping point.I hope you enjoy. Please comment.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't even remember this joint being built…" Susie snarled as she sat down in a booth at her town's new restaurant. Only after pushing Kris into the corner of the booth. "Move over squirt, I want more leg room," she boasted. Kris said nothing as he edged himself against the inside of the cushioned seat, pushing himself towards the window.

"Well it only just opened! They got it done pretty quickly, huh? It's impressive. But I wanted to try it out." Across from the lizard-girl, Noelle smiled and scooted herself daintily into the free seat. "So, um, yeah, th-thanks for coming out to lunch with me," she said shyly. The reindeer blushed softly and ran her fingers over her hands as she stared at Susie. The purple-haired reptilian girl probably couldn't see well through the long bangs that covered her golden eyes, or she'd have seen the obvious signs of affection on Noelle's face.

"You're paying, right?" Susie asked, oblivious to the reindeer's crush on her. 

"O-Of course! I've got plenty of allowance saved up," Noelle replied, brushing some of her blonde locks behind her antlers. She looked over at Kris, her smile tweaking just a bit. "So get what you want! Oh, and, um, thanks for coming with, Kris." The sweater-clad boy just nodded mutely. When Susie grabs you by the collar and drags you along, you don't really have a choice in the matter.

"Ha. I figured the brat could use some meat. Look at him, he's like a twig," Susie teased. Her gnashing, yellow teeth glimmered as she smirked, grabbing Kris by the scruff of his sweater and hoisting him up with one hand. Kris just sat there until Susie put him down again. "Let's see… our service better be good. We're the only ones in here!"

"I promise our service is going to be tip-top!" their waitress said, arriving post-haste. "Just the three of you?"

"Yes," Noelle replied. "So, you're new, but what do you recommend?" Their waitress smiled and spun around.

"Well let's see." She handed out menus to the trio and began rattling off items. "If you're wanting an appetizer, our mozzarella sticks are the bust in the business. They'll totally make you blow your top. And if you're wanting something heavy for lunch our fattuccine alfredo. It's so thick, but it's worth it. Our BB burgers are definitely delicious, and, hmm, what else? Lots of dessert options! Our cunnolis would be perfect or the sissy strawberry sundae. Those are so good. Or if-"

"We get it, we get it. It's all good, whatever," Susie muttered, raising a sharp set of claws towards the waitress and looking at her menu. "I'll get a starter of those cheese sticks and don't skimp on the cheese with them, and a bacon-wrapped steak with a side of creamed corn and sweet potato fries, and a pork chop…" Susie growled as she looked at the menu some more, before peeking up over at Noelle's expression and putting it down. "I guess that's fine… for now."

"Perfect! And for you, sir?" Kris simply pointed to an item on the menu and nodded. "Ah, the BB Burger Deluxe? Excellent choice. French flies with that?" Kris nodded again and handed the menu over. "And miss, what can I get for you?"

"Um, geez, there's a lot on this menu!" Noelle said quietly. "Hehe, ah, I wouldn't mind trying the fish tacos, and a side of spicy shrimp?"

"Very good. I'll go put those in for you! Anything special to drink, or should I just bring waters out for everyone?"

"Water's goo-"

"I'll take a chocolate milkshake," Susie butt in.

"Ah, um, water for me is still fine," Noelle stated, with Kris giving a thumbs-up. Their waitress nodded and scribbled everything down.

"That's good then, I'll be out with those shortly." Noelle smiled as their menus were removed and the waitress left, leaving the three alone once more. 

"She seems nice!" Noelle began.

"You eat fish, huh?" Susie asked.

"Yep! We have it a lot at my house when my dad's able to cook. It's best fried. But that's so unhealthy, heh, at least this is going to be grilled fish." Noelle took a deep breath as Susie stretched her back in the seat, and wrapped her arms over the back of it. Her torn shirt lifted up quite a bit, allowing Noelle to peer below Susie's chest and see the well-defined set of abs the purple woman carried. She sighed and pressed her palms into her cheeks, staring longingly at her crush's musculature.

"Eh? What are you looking at?" Susie asked, looking back at the shorter girl. Kris turned his gaze from Noelle to Susie and back again several times, before a smirk came to his bang-covered face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no," Noelle answered.

"There's not, damn, that tattoo I drew in pen yesterday must have worn off," Susie muttered. "Gotta think of something new."

"Oh, I think your face looks fine as it is!" Noelle interjected. "You don't need to pretty it up anymore than you already do. It's, it's just perfect like it is. Purple, and, big, and…" Noelle leaned forward in her seat, her tiny furry bottom hovering in the air as she leaned towards Susie.

"Two waters for you two~" a singsong voice cut in as their waitress slid a water across to Kris, and another glass for Noelle. "And a chocolate milkshake for the missus," she added. Placed before Susie was a large metal goblet that had been piled high with melted ice cream, and several inches of whipped cream. There were also enough chocolate sprinkles on top to cover the whipped cream entirely, practically caking the glass in sugar. Susie's mouth salivated as she pulled it closer, licking her lips as drool leaked from her mouth.

"Aw hell yes, this looks awesome." She jammed the straw right into the middle of it and took a big swig. "Mmf!" As she took a huge gulp, Susie tilted her head back and let the creamy mixture slide down her throat. "Oh haha, that's got to have like, cream or butter or something in there to make it taste that good." Susie gulped down another hearty swallow. After finishing a fourth of her shake in just two mouthfuls, Susie sat back straight in her chair, her breasts protruding more prominently into her top. She didn't notice, but Noelle certainly did, the lesbian reindeer's eyes were glued to the bumps in Susie's top. Especially the way Susie's nipples had swollen out like two little acorns.

"Really? Could I have a taste?" Noelle asked, smacking her lips. Susie murmured under her breath, but relented and pressed the glass forward.

"Only a taste," she insisted. Noelle nodded and leaned forward again. A red tint came to her furry face as she drank from the same straw as Susie.

"Mm," she moaned softly, not sure if she was tasting Susie's lips or the milkshake right off the bat. But when the decadent creaminess of the shake hit her lips, Noelle knew. Her eyes widened and she gulped down a bit more than intended. "Mmf!" Noelle pulled her lips away and sat back down, taking a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah, it's good, thank you," she said quietly. Noelle pushed the glass back to Susie, who took another big swig right away. Cream stained her muzzle as she tilted the glass back, forgoing the straw after another drink. Noelle gently touched her own fingers to her mouth.

'W-We both used the same straw, and she… ooh,' Noelle thought, smiling cutely. But as she brought her hands up to her face, her arms brushed against her chest and she remembered her real reason for trying the shake. It only took her a second to confirm the extra meat on her chest. Noelle's small chest was now swollen and puffy. Her bosom made the slightest indentation into her shirt. Noelle placed a hand on her right breast and gave the slightest squeeze, just to give extra confirmation.

Susie now had the goblet of milkshake tilted up, so the slurry of cocoa and ice cream was just gliding down her throat. Despite the sounds Susie made as she consumed it, Noelle's heart raced further. Not simply from a depraved enjoyment in how Susie ate, but from the ability of watching her breasts swell out bigger and bigger with each swallow. It was as if each gulp translated to another half-inch of breastflesh. Half the glass was gone and Susie's chest was already magnificent. Noelle's staring didn't go unnoticed, but Kris wasn't sure why, until he also turned to look at Susie's tits expanding.

Kris stopped sipping on his water as Susie drank away, further expanding her boobs. The purple tits stretched her tanktop until a sizable amount of cleavage was shown. Noelle noticed the faint blush come to Kris's cheeks, and while she felt a bit jealous, she couldn't exactly blame him. Susie was the hottest girl in school, and now she was getting sexier. Kris looked over at Noelle, but even with his face pointed towards the reindeer girl, she could see his eyes were mostly focused on Susie's rack. Noelle just nodded serenely, letting it happen.

"Hahhh…" Susie gulped down the last bit of her milkshake, leaving a sizable amount of whipped cream on her mouth. With a thud, she slammed the goblet down, and licked herself clean. The lizard girl panted for a few seconds, looking extremely satisfied. Susie's yellow eyes looked back and forth between the others for a second, looking confused. 

"What? If you wanted one, you should have asked." Susie huffed as she stuck her clawed fingers into the goblet, sucking up the last few drops of milkshake, though not enough to make a difference in her bust size. She stared obliviously at the two with their flushed, aroused faces. Susie licked her lips again. "What?" The two shook their heads. If she hadn't noticed that her melons had grown to each be a bit bigger than her head, with nipples that poked out like plums, they weren't going to bring her attention to it.

"Oh. Finished your milkshake already? Would you like another one?" Once more their waitress appeared right on time, and had Susie's order of cheese sticks in one of her arms. Noelle looked over at Susie expectantly. 

"Nah, it was good but I don't wanna run outta room!" Susie joked. The waitress smiled and put down a fresh glass of water for the lizard girl instead.

"Sounds fine to me! And here's your mozzarella sticks. We have a zesty ranch dipping sauce to go with that as well," the waitress stated. "The rest of your order should be out soon!"

"Wow, this place is fast, huh?" Noelle said.

"Yep! We take pride in our speedy service. Water's good? Okay, perfect. Let me know if you need anything." The waitress left, and despite Susie just saying she wanted to keep room in her stomach, there was apparently plenty to spare. She took one of the sticks and dunked it in sauce, scooping out a healthy amount of white goo, and then plopped the entire stick in her mouth.

"Hahh, hahhht," she muttered, keeping her mouth open as she fanned the hot cheese with her mouth. "Nngh, it's good. Just hot," Susie mumbled. Noelle watched intently as Susie chewed, waiting to see. Had she just been allergic to the milkshake? No, she remembered, or she wouldn't have gained a cup size herself. Maybe it was the dairy in the milk, which meant cheese could do it too? She wasn't sure, but she would not be opposed to Susie growing bigger breasts.

Then Susie gulped, and quickly reached for a hot, breaded cheese stick. As her hand reached the appetizer, her bosom tingled and inflated yet again. Her arm brushed against the plumper boob, sending a shiver through Susie's body for the moment. But she seemed more focused on the stick, and dipped it in the sauce. This time instead of throwing the entire thing in her mouth, she took a bite. There had been a significant amount of cheese pumped into the sticks, seemingly more than it could hold. It shot out of the open end like a gloopy explosion, and splattered over Susie's mouth and breasts.

"Ah, what the hell!" she yelled, getting a brief moment of pain from how hot the cheese was. Thankfully, it cooled quickly, but Susie was still left with cheese on her purple skin. She grumbled, and reached down with her free hand to try and pull the cheese off. Her golden eyes stared, and Susie squinted as she saw the obvious change in her bust size. From pretty subtle bumps into huge basketballs of boob that had a good eight inches of cleavage visible.

"Okay, so who the hell was going to tell me that my tits are swelling like balloons?!" she said, slapping her hand down on the table. "Guh, and there's cheese all over me too. I'm angry about two things now, so you better start talking." Kris loudly slurped on his water through his straw, leaving Susie staring at Noelle.

"Um, you, uh… is that not normal?" Noelle asked innocently, throwing up her hands in a questioning stance. Susie stared blankly and managed to swipe up some of the errant cheese on her boobs. She placed her hand above her mouth and let it fall in, swallowing it down.

"Listen, horn-head, I-" Susie practically heard a 'bwoomp' as her rack expanded again, pushing more of her breasts into the top. The finger that Susie currently had pointed at Noelle quickly dipped into the ranch sauce, and licked it clean. Her nipples puffed up a bit more in return. Susie wiped off a bit more of the remaining cheese on her figure and pushed it down into the emptied container of the deep-fried shell casing. Contemplating her actions, Susie tossed it into her mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully, and experienced another surge of growth in her cans, until each breast was a large sphere of meat nearly twice as big as her head.

"Hm. Was it just these things?" she asked, glaring at Noelle. The reindeer girl clammed up, and had begun to recede in her chair. Susie looked at Kris, turning her body hard enough that she nearly knocked over his water with a swing of her breasts. "Spill the beans, Kris. Before I smother you in these." Kris tilted his head for a moment, making Susie sigh. "Fine, if you tell me, I will smother you in these. Just dish already." Kris must have been too clammed up to speak properly, all he could do was mime drinking a glass like Susie had done earlier with her milkshake.

"Damn it." Susie looked over at Noelle. Of her six mozzarella sticks, Susie had consumed two. Susie plucked up two, and placed them in front of Kris. The other two she shoved towards Noelle. Susie then crossed her arms over her chest, as best as she could. She found it difficult thanks to her extreme size, and had to really pinch in her arms to make her pose seem intimidating. Kris and Noelle looked at Susie, confused, though Noelle had to sit up straight to make sure she could peer over her crush's tits.

"Uh, you don't want any more?" Noelle asked.

"I ate two. Now you eat two. Same with you, pervert," Susie replied, flashing a sadistic grin at Kris. "If you really wanna be smothered in my tits so much, just grow your own."

"S-Susie that's not fair to Kris! I'm the one who um, saw first…" Noelle began, realizing what she implied as she tried to stick up for the lone boy. Susie raised an eyebrow, and wrapped an arm around Kris's neck. She pulled him in close, and turned her body at the right angle that she could yank his face right into her cleavage. "Th-That's not fair, either," Noelle muttered quietly. Kris was so lucky, getting to enjoy those new boobs on Susie.

"You sure? Judging by the way the squirt is panting right now I don't think he'd mind too much. Or do you just want all four sticks for yourself?" Susie taunted. Noelle tried to come up with a rebuttal and opened her mouth. When her guard was lowered, Susie took one of the sticks on Kris's side and flung it into Noelle's mouth. The reindeer's eyes widened as she took in the flavor of the mozzarella stick. So warm and juicy that it practically melted in her mouth. She only chewed it for a few seconds before swallowing.

"W-Wow, that's tasty," Noelle commented. She opened her mouth to say more before the heat filled her chest, and the furry girl felt her soft boobs expand greatly into her shirt. The effect was much greater than the small sip of milkshake she'd had. Her bust size seemingly tripled in just a few seconds, with her hands soon taking hold of the supple mounds of boob that filled her top snugly. The reindeer moaned softly as her cute little hands explored her new chest, gasping a bit at the tender touch.

"What's in these cheese sticks?" she asked. She intended to look to Kris for an answer, but the boy was still wedged in Susie's boobs as the lizard girl taunted him. Eventually Susie pulled him free and Kris took a huge, deep breath. The boy then took his glass of water, which was nearly empty, and poured some of it onto his face. Kris then slumped back in his chair, a dopey smile on his face.

"You know, Noelle. I think you're right. These would be wasted on Kris. I think you should enjoy them~ After all, you did buy them." Susie snickered as she took the remaining one on Kris's plate, and plopped it in front of Noelle, making a total of three sticks in front of the shorter, smaller-chested girl. "So why don't you enjoy them. Besides, all you got was some shrimp and tacos. That won't be enough to fill you." Noelle's heart raced as she watched Susie's glare. The other girl's eyes were focused right on Noelle's supple breasts, the mounds far better covered than Susie's thanks to her comfier sweater.

"You uh, you want me to…" Noelle dunked her next stick in the sauce and took a bite, then re-dipped it and continued. It didn't seem like Susie would be eating any more, so she didn't mind the idea of double-dipping. Susie wanted to see Noelle's boobs grow, and whether it was for a bit of petty revenge or sincere curiosity, Noelle didn't care. It was an excuse to please Susie. She continued to eat, going right into the next mozzarella stick before she'd even swallowed. But just from chewing the gooey cheese, Noelle's breasts felt larger.

The sticks was exceedingly good, which only aided Noelle in quaffing them down. A few sips of water aided her in finishing the first two sticks of cheese, which had now hardened a bit more as they rested. But the short girl continued regardless, even as her breasts gradually approached Susie's tremendous size. Noelle's own nipples puffed up just like Susie's had, with her areolae widening around her furry boobs and plumping up like a softer, second set of knockers on top of the first one.

"Hahhh, wow, nngh, t-this feels kinda good," Noelle admitted. She shouldn't have been saying that in front of people, but it was hard not to let her arousal show, when her thighs were clenched together and her face was beet red. Noelle took a bite of the last stick and kept it in her mouth, about to chew on the second half.

"Hold on," Susie stated, holding up her hand. Noelle looked confused, and tilted her head cutely. Susie leaned forward, pulling herself forward until her squishy purple tits pressed into Noelle's doughy, brown boobies. Noelle whimpered a bit, and then moaned softly as she felt Susie's lips press into her own. Only to cut it short as Susie bit the mozzarella stick in half, and pulled it back as she returned to her seat. The cooled cheese prevented a nice cheese stretch, but some of it still leaked out as Susie split the treat, but not a single drop of goo went uneaten by either girl. Noelle squeezed the edge of the table and moaned softly as she and Susie grew a few more sizes. Noelle's sweater pinched hard around her breasts, which were now the size of puffy soccer balls, while Susie's were a few sizes bigger. The tanktop could only cover her boobs, leaving the tall bully's ripped abs completely on display, and some of her underboob as well.

"W-What was that for?" Noelle asked quietly. Susie huffed, and readjusted her arms so they lifted up her jugs so they rested on the table.

"I wanted you to get some hooters too. I didn't want you to get bigger than me," she argued, as if it were the dumbest thought in the world. Susie leaned back and stretched her arms above her head, letting her boobs jiggle impressively, and causing her big, apple-sized nipples to brush against her top again. "Ahhhh. Nngh…" She bit her lip and considered something.

"Hmm. Now I'm really hungry," she said deviously, flashing a smile full of razor-sharp teeth. Kris had been silent this whole time, but had been watching intently as the two girls swelled their boobs bigger until they were magnitudes larger than any he'd ever seen before. 

"Oh, then I've got just the thing for you," their waitress said as she returned with plates full of food in her arms. "One BB Burger for the young man," she said, placing a juicy, thick half-pound burger in front of Kris, dripping with sauce, bacon, and three different cheeses. The plate was littered with crispy, golden-brown fries. Another hand placed Noelle's food down, a half-dozen stuffed fish tacos and a platter of shrimp soaked in a red sauce that looked spicy just by the color. Then Susie got her food. First to be placed in front of her was a sizzling hot steak, with every inch wrapped in perfectly-crisp bacon. A platter of sweet potato fries went around the plate much like Kris's. Her porkchop, glistening with a sweet, smoky glaze was served with a bowl of creamed corn. Susie didn't remember asking for the creamed spinach as well, but she wasn't going to argue with more food.

"Do you have any questions?" the waitress asked, seemingly indifferent to the swathes of breast flesh that were now presented at the table. Susie, Kris, and Noelle looked at each other, and then up at the waitress. Kris held up his empty water glass and had it refilled by a pitcher she was carrying, but otherwise, they didn't have any requests. The girls unwrapped their silverware, with Noelle pushing the cloth napkin into her neckline, and Susie simply putting it in her lap.

"Then enjoy your meal!" The trio looked at each other. Kris already took a bite out of his BB Burger, gulping as the thick burger forced him to open his mouth extra wide just to fit it all in. Susie cracked her knuckles and took a knife to her steak, slicing a thick wedge of the juicy beef. Noelle hesitantly held a fish taco in her hand before dipping it in some sauce. The girls began to eat together, and soon felt flush with more activity.

Between her own breast expansion, and watching Susie's, Noelle's slit had already been warm. But with the consumption of her first taco, Noelle's womanhood grew more plush. Her hand went down to feel the softness of her labia push into her skirt, and as the taco quickly digested, her pussy engorged further. She let out a soft moan and rubbed at the two soft folds in her skirt, stroking her more sensitive cunny as she continued to eat her meal.

Susie was not exactly taking things slow. The woman had a real appetite on her, considering her habit of eating chalk for a snack, but she went at her lunch with a real gusto. Bite after bite she consumed, swallowing food down, and seeming to only barely savor the flavor. But it couldn't have been further from the truth. Everything at this restaurant was impeccably delicious. It was a wonder how it came out so quickly while staying in such high quality. But as Susie felt a tingle in various parts of her body, from her breasts to her buttocks, she wondered if the growth and the flavor wasn't connected somehow.

Every sensual part of Susie's body grew more seductive as she ate. Sultriness began to ooze out from Susie's body as her rump swelled into her jeans, and the pants grew tight around her thickening thighs and bloated butt cheeks. The woman's hair grew longer and more lustrous, though it stayed as unkempt as ever even as it spread down her back to get closer to her swelling backside.

"Mmf, oh yeah this is awesome, so freaking tasty," Susie said as she ate her way into a deeper succulence, with her body responding well to whatever was in the food that made her grow. She cast a look over at Kris with some disappointment. The young boy didn't seem to be changing at all. It must have only been made to change women. More for her and Noelle she supposed. Susie continued to scarf food away, noting that as Noelle dug into her spicy shrimp dish, the young reindeer's lips enlarged. It started subtly at first, to the point it could have been confused with simple swelling from the heat. But even after Noelle cooled herself down with a drink of water, the girl's lips stayed inflamed. After a few shrimp, Susie's female friend had a nice set of warm, plump kissers on her, making Noelle's moans sound even more alluring as she grew.

Noelle ate through the discomfort of her spicy meal. It didn't take her long to figure out what the shrimp were doing to her lips. Part of her wondered how the foods seemed to be linked to specific parts of her body. But most of her was just focused on eating. It was so scrumptious. She would have sworn the seafood had been caught five minutes before they arrived, it tasted so fresh. Her nipples tingled as she ate, but it wasn't due to her food causing any more growth in her chest. It was pure arousal from the sensation of both sets of lips expanding bigger and bigger with each bite. Soon her lips were so thick that each kisser was double the plumpness of the juicy shrimp that caused their inflation, and her pussy was big enough that she could easily fit a hand inside without any struggle.

Kris silently ate his own lunch. He did his best to make it seem like he wasn't extremely invested in what was going on with the others. Due to the table between Noelle and him, he couldn't see the prominent cameltoe that pushed into her skirt, but he could easily appreciate the plumpness of her lips that grew redder with each morsel. Susie's growth, on the other hand, was much simpler to appreciate. Especially as her hips gradually pressed into his own, along with her thighs that stretched the denim of her already-torn jeans. Purple flesh pooled out from various holes, and more came as rips formed in the dark material. He may have scooted closer to Susie, simply to offer her a fry. But she didn't notice, focusing instead on her own meal. Kris nommed it down and shifted in place, smirking as the two embiggened themselves further.

"Hahhh, hnngh, mmf. Fugh," Susie moaned. She had devoured one of her slabs of meat already, and was halfway finished with the second. Her tits were tremendous, and if the table wasn't in the way, they'd easily slap down on her thighs. She ruffled her hair as it pooled on the seat, covering some of her thick, child-bearing hips with their purple tresses. The lizard girl grabbed her water and guzzled some down. It seemed to be the only thing in the restaurant that didn't make them expand in any way. Though, Susie felt noticeably hornier after an entire glass's worth. Even though her womanhood hadn't gone under any expansion, she still went to unbutton her jeans and give it a rub.

It ended up being unnecessary, as her jeans burst the button open, and the fly slipped down of its own accord. Her bottom and hips were too big for her jeans to contain anymore. She stopped eating for a moment, intending to just shuck her pants off entirely. But, even with the zipper undone, her ass was such a thick mound of purple dough that the waistband of her jeans was basically superglued to her hips. She growled, and struggled for a bit, trying to remove it. 

"Screw it. Just break it off," she insisted. Kris snickered, as did Noelle, but her laugh was stifled by another moan as she slid a red-tinted shrimp through her lips. Noelle stared at Susie and pushed her own skirt down onto the restaurant floor. There was a wet smacking sound as she discarded her panties next, and the sodden garments hit the wood. The moist sounds continued as Noelle's furry fingers pushed into her honey pot and slid in and out. It was a good thing Noelle had one side of the booth all to herself. Her legs were spread out quite wide in order to make room for her deliciously-full pussy. It slid down her thighs, and nearly touched her knees as she neared the last fish taco.

"Nnngh, S-Susie," Noelle gulped, chugging down more water. Their waitress must have been watching them like a hawk. They never seemed to run out of it… "Nngh, y-you could, hah... fit your whole head inside me now," she moaned, blushing with mortified arousal at the lewd, blunt thought that had slipped from her thick lips. She gasped for breath and plunged her hand inside her slit as far as she could go, moaning in delirium. The lippy, busty reindeer girl licked her swollen suckers as she stared at Susie. "W-Whatcha think of that?"

"Heh, is that all?" Susie muttered. With a strong chomp, she ripped her remaining porkchop into pieces with one bite. The girl swallowed the mass down, and while Noelle engulfed her remaining taco in utter awe, Susie grabbed the remaining sides she had and upended them into her mouth. She swallowed them all down without any regard for decency, and licked her lips clean. In seconds, bits of fabric rained down on the table as two giant, purple breasts exploded outward. Her shirt was in tatters, but it had freed the two beasts which were so big that Susie couldn't even reach her melon-sized nipples. They resembled two dark violet cantaloupes atop of slightly lighter medicine balls of breast meat. 

Down below, Susie's ass had swollen so much that it lifted her up higher in the booth more than a whole foot. That was even taking the incredible squish into consideration, as her booty spread out on the booth's seat, and pushed quite a lot into Kris's side. Her thighs were each wider than her torso, and her panties seemed lost forever in the crack of her ass and the moist crevice of her womanhood. Susie panted, and stared at Noelle. Kris stayed quiet, and took one last bite of his burger. He silently dabbed his mouth clean with a napkin before giving a faint applause to the girls.

"Hah. Hah. Like, hah, like what ya see, Kris?" Susie asked, jutting out her chest and trying to show off her rump as best as she could. "Shame your burger didn't give ya anything. Hehe. What's the BB in BB Burger stand for, anyway?" she asked. Kris blinked as he looked at Susie, and turned his body towards her. Something suddenly smacked the underside of Susie's left knocker, and then a firm object pressed against her cheek, practically slapping her, before the object moved away. Kris used one hand to support the giant cock that rose above the height of the table, a throbbing orange mass over three feet long. 

"Oh…" Susie gulped, eyes watering a bit as she stared at it hungrily. To Noelle's surprise, she was enthralled as well, though her pussy literally ached for something to go inside of it, and Kris's juicy cock seemed ripe for it. Susie took a deep breath, and reached out to brush the swollen head of Kris's dick with her hand. "Bitch Breaker," she whispered. Susie licked her lips. She seemed ready to jump on it herself, before a whimper from Noelle made her pause.

"All right. Hell with this," Susie said. She grabbed one end of the table and thrust it away from her. Her intention had been to upend the table, but to her surprise, it appeared to have been built on a track and simply slid out of the way. With the table no longer blocking their view, each of the trio got to see the full extent of the others' transformations. Noelle's sopping moist clam that sank down to her knees. Susie's fat badonkadonk and man-crushing thighs. Kris's huge cock, and balls the size of coconuts.

There was a crack as Susie bent her knuckles, and Kris looked at her. The yellow-eyed girl cast a glance at Noelle.

"Noelle. Ready?"

"R-R-Ready for what?" Susie rolled her eyes, and soon the girl was down on her knees. She didn't even need to bend her back at all before her butt squished into the soles of her feet. The lizard girl growled and took hold of Kris's shaft in her hands. She ran her claws up and down its length for a moment, making Kris sweat and shiver.

"Hehehe," Susie cackled before she took a boob in each hand, as best as she was capable. One slapped underneath Kris's shaft, and the other she flopped on top. The boy grabbed hold of the seat, until his fingers turned pink from his grip. Susie slowly dragged her tits from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, and then urged him forward. Kris looked surprised before Susie used the momentum from her titjob to pull Kris forward.

Both Kris and Noelle let out moans of bliss as the first six inches of Kris's dick went into her womanhood. The reindeer squeezed her thighs together and pulled more of his length inside of her, while Susie dragged her boobs back down to the base of Kris's shaft. Between the two women clenching on his rod with their impossibly-soft features, Kris could barely speak, only able to pant and take deep breaths to stay conscious. Susie did most of the work for him, pushing her boobs as close together as she could and thrusting them up and down, creating the rhythm for Kris to fuck Noelle.

"Nngh, hah, oh wow," Noelle moaned. At first, she kept her hands on her pussy lips. Her labia were such giant, puffy pink lips that it took a lot of force for her to squeeze them together with her thighs. Her hands helped, but Kris's cock was so big and thick that it still managed to pleasure her regardless. So she put her hands to better use. First, she shucked off her sweater and placed it on the seat beside her, letting her cute brown boobs pop out into the air. Then she went and toyed with one of the nipples that had been aching for attention, the plump nub throbbing in her hand as she massaged the needy nip.

"Mmmf, mmf, hahhhh so good. Susie, Kriiis, aaah!" Her other hand went up to her fat lower lip as it bobbed up and down with her words. It easily overflowed her hands as she squeezed it, causing the fat flesh to pour between her fingers. Everything was so sensitive, she could barely take it. But Susie's determination made her stay upright, allowing Kris to better fuck her gigantic womanhood.

"Hahhh, that's it, damn, hah. Huge, hah, cock~" Susie moaned. She growled once more and let go of her boobs for a moment. Naked as she was, it was no issue to position herself on top of Kris's penis like she was crawling over a log. Susie faced Noelle as she let a breast get on each side of Kris's massive cock, while she straddled its enormity. Her big, jiggly purple booty wiggled right in front of Kris. Her anger let itself out as she slid back and forth several seconds with no response from the horny young boy.

"Kris! Don't just stare at it! Smack it!" Susie barked. He replied instantly with a firm swat to her wobbly booty, making it shake like pudding. The other cheek was smacked right after, and the two collided in mid-quake, making her butt-cleavage look even deeper for a few moments before the jiggle stopped. But then Kris spanked her again, and again, giving him something to do with his hands as well. Susie moaned as she grinded along the portion of Kris's dick that wasn't fucking Noelle, a portion that shrank as Noelle moved closer and took in more and more of his length until she felt it hit the furthest point inside of her.

Nobody's hands were unattended, whether they were squeezing their own enhanced, overly-sensitive bits, or that of someone else. Their bodies were needy and yearned for more attention. Susie surprisingly was the one who let out a moan of climax first, causing her to squeeze tight around Kris's erection as her body clenched up in orgasm. That final squeeze was needed to push Kris over the edge, shooting his thick load into Noelle who took it all in like a sponge, and cried out from her own moment of bliss seconds later.

The trio panted, and moaned, and laughed. This entire lunch felt like a fever dream. Susie pulled herself off of Kris's boner as it softened ever-so-slightly and plopped her fat ass back down in her seat.

"Hahh, hahh…" she moaned, not even noticing when the table was slid back into place. Two full glasses of water were placed in front of each of them, and Susie quickly devoured both of her own, while the others gulped down one each.

"Well, have you three saved any room for dessert?" their waitress asked, crossing her arms across one another as she waited for an answer. Her reply first came in the form of rumbling stomachs. Susie's was the loudest, despite the large quantity of food she'd eaten. The three fuckbuddies looked at each other wearily. Worn out from their sex… but hungry. For food, and more fucking. 

"I'll take the custard," Noelle said.

"Gimme some of those cunnolis you mentioned earlier," Susie said. Kris seemed the most worn out. He pointed to one of the items on the dessert menu, dripping with red sauce. "And a strawberry sundae for big-dick here."

"Wonderful, I'm so happy to hear you're having a great meal at Muffet's", their multi-eyed waitress said happily. "I'll have those right out for you~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, I return to this to get to the dessert course. Kris, Susie, and Noelle are satisfied after their fucking earlier, but with some fresh sugar in their bodies and some more transformations to deal with, they're ready for round two.

After vigorously losing his virginity to who had become the two hottest women he'd ever seen, Kris was fairly exhausted. His new and improved dick had gone flacid and flopped against his own torso as he leaned back into the booth. The seats at Muffet's tables were expertly designed, allowing the trio of friends and fuckbuddies to scoot out further so their enhanced assets weren't constantly squished into the table. He thought there was a joke to be sarcastically made about how it was designed 'almost like Muffet would know what would happen'. But considering how impossible it was to make every food item in her restaurant cause some sort of expansion, there was nothing accidental about the design.

"Come on, big boy. Drink up. There's absolutely going to be a round 2," Susie threatened as she held a glass of water up to the boy's lips. Though taunting a young, horny man with sex was literally the opposite of a threat. It simply was the best way that Susie had to communicate. Kris leaned forward and took a sip of water that turned into a gulp. It invigorated him more than a sports drink would, getting him to sit up straight in his chair once more. He still had to swing his dick around the side to rest on his thigh so it didn't get in the way. 

Susie had similar problems with asset management. Her nipples alone were beyond her reach with how plumped up they'd become, and with medicine ball-sized tits pushing them out, Susie couldn't stop her areolae from being squished into the table. Especially since she, like Noelle across from her, was completely naked. Kris had the luxury of keeping his shirt on, but the girls had grown far too voluptuous for their clothing to stay in one piece.

"Nnngh, fuck, this was not in my plan today," Susie said, squirming on her mammoth ass that made her sit even taller than normal next to the other two. Her thighs couldn't stay closed, and that wasn't a comment on her new sexual appetite, they were simply so thick that her legs spread naturally.

"Hah, hah, me either," Noelle admitted through her puffy lips. She gave them a lick and drank her second glass of water. By now she was fairly certain the water wasn't as innocent as it first appeared. Her hunger for sex shouldn't have come back this quickly. The reindeer girl used to get exhausted simply by fantasizing about Susie nibbling her or sitting on top of her face. Now she'd had her first sexual encounter with a pussy that was twice as big as her head, and was ready for more. "B-But I'm not complaining!" she insisted, with one hand brushing gently against her swollen labia.

"Oh I'm very glad to hear that!" Their waitress came back with her arms full of dessert plates. They should have expected the large portions but were still taken aback by the decadence on display. Muffet put a plate of cannolis in front of Susie. Three of the pastries had been filled to the brim and then overflowed with thick cream, drizzled with chocolate chips, and dipped in chocolate glaze. The bowl of custard put in front of Noelle was as dense as a standard meatloaf, thick with syrup and fruits. Kris's strawberry sundae, on the other hand, looked relatively normal. Except for the half-dozen scoops of vanilla and strawberry ice cream, which were coated in strawberry glaze, marshmallow fluff, and topped with one succulent strawberry on top.

"What's your deal, why do you keep coming in to give us food when it's thematically appropriate?" Susie scowled, even though she already had a cannoli in her hand. Despite the girl's stature, the creamy treat nearly filled her hand. "Haha, Kris, look, it's what I imagined your dick might've looked like before this," she joked.

"I just insist on speedy, quality service," Muffet said. Six more glasses were filled with water as she looked around. "Well you're still my only customers so far, so have fun, let me know if anything else is needed." With that, the purple spider left them to their desserts. Susie wasted no time and began sucking cream right out of the cannoli's shell. Noelle and Kris looked at each other, nervous but excited. They had no clue what these desserts would do to them. But as Susie was already halfway through one of her sweets, they had to get started.

"Hahhhn," Noelle moaned as she plopped a dense scoop of custard into her mouth. "Mm!" Her cute antlers practically jingled as she shook her head back and forth. "Oh gosh, the food here is so good. Mm, it's crazy to think the taste isn't the craziest part of, ooh!" Noelle shivered as a chill went down her spine. Her spoon clattered in the bowl, and her hands went up to cup her chest instead. "Mmm, m-my nipples got super hard."

Her fingers brushed against her mammaries for a moment, trying to see if there was any growth there. But after a moment she pulled back and continued eating. She seemed oblivious to the tiny nubs underneath her boobs, though the size of her bust made it hard to see them. Kris meanwhile looked rather stable as he ate his sundae, scooping big mounds of ice cream into his mouth with each bite.

"Heh, Noelle's the one looking like she got brainfreeze and you're over here looking like a champ, Kris. That ready to bust a nut in my ass, are ya?" Susie asked, licking cream off of her purple palm. Kris nodded sincerely, and licked his lips at the sight of all that violet flesh squishing together. "Hahhh, mmf, fuck well you'll have a choice to make, cuz I'm creeping up on Noelle's size, here," she teased.

Susie spread her legs further still to reveal that her own womanhood had swollen. It was a far cry from Noelle's thick clam, but definitely larger than normal. Susie's finger rubbed against her womanhood for a moment and got back to her dessert. She held one up to her mouth, and sucked as hard as she could. Even without the aid of Noelle's swollen lips, Susie was forceful enough to get most of it out in one gulp. Then she simply mashed the rest between her jagged yellow teeth.

"Hahahaha, damn that feels good as hell," Susie moaned. She leaned back in the booth and gripped the sides of her labia with both hands. A low, guttural growl left her mouth as she rubbed it up and down while it continued to expand. Each time her hands moved down towards her thighs, Susie's slit engorged further. Her thumbs brushed against her clit as it grew from the size of a bean to a gumball, and then to a sensitive nub nearly as big as the strawberry on Kris's dessert.

"Nnngh, hahh, yeah, gal can get addicted to this. Fuck chalk," she exclaimed, letting out a pleasured moan as it spread her thighs further apart as it grew large enough to easily fit two hands inside. Susie moved back and forth on her seat slightly, but seemed to rein herself in enough to go back to her dessert, leaving one cannoli on the plate that she grabbed greedily. Kris watched, with his eyes narrowed between Susie and Noelle, and spoons of ice cream going into his mouth periodically. He didn't feel any changes yet, which probably would aggravate Susie more than it would annoy him.

"Oooh! Ohhh, th-that's what happened," Noelle said. With her custard half-finished, her hands had moved up to her chest to grope herself once more. But instead of the soccer ball-sized breasts she'd become somewhat-used to, Noelle instead found her hands attached to grapefruit-sized ones instead. They'd popped out just below her first set of breasts and were still expanding as she squeezed them. "Mmm, oooh, th-they feel extra sensitive, too! Mmf, ohhhh."

"Fuck that's hot," Susie exclaimed, fisting herself happily as Noelle's torso grew a third set to further add titflesh to her body. Noelle dropped one of her middle tits and felt up the new bottom breasts, which were miniscule in comparison. But both of the freshly-bloomed boobs were growing happily, filling up her hands bit by bit. Wanting to be satisfied, Noelle got back to her dessert. With each bite of custard she swallowed, each mound expanded further.

After Noelle devoured more of her custard, her second set of breasts had grown to be just barely smaller than the top set. Another few spoonfuls and they'd be on even ground. But Noelle wasn't sure if they'd grow past that? She ate anyway, letting the third set catch up as well, unaware of the seventh and eighth boobs making their way onto her tiny body. With her frame as petite as it was, eight tits the size of sports balls would be debilitating. Sexy, but a hassle. There'd be no way sweaters would fit, and she'd need to invest in four times as many bras.

"If bras will even fit," she mumbled to herself, as her original breasts pushed up towards her face. With the increasing amount of space taken up by her four racks, getting more of her lower vision blinded by boobs was unavoidable. She shuddered at that realization and gulped down more of her dessert.

"Okay, I'm done waiting for you two slowpokes," Susie intoned. She slammed her fists down on the table, making all ten breasts in sight jiggle around like mounds of pudding. Susie looked at Noelle's chests for a moment, wondering if all her titflesh meant Noelle was now bustier than Susie. The lizard girl wasn't sure if she liked the idea of that too much. Being the biggest was a point of pride and she wasn't sure if quantity beat quality. 

"Kris. Get hard." Simply hearing that in such a commanding tone from Susie was enough to get Kris erect again. Noelle's eyes widened at how fast it hardened, the boy must have had some sort of masochism kink. Susie stood up to her full height, really allowing the other two to see just how far her breasts and booty had grown, with her tits several feet in front of her, and her rump so round and wide that it would likely not fit through the door they came in through. Kris took another bite of his sundae, having to maneuver around his erection, and then smacked Susie's ass. Watching it wobble made his dick throb, looking even more firm.

"S-Susie?" Noelle asked, still trying to finish the last few bites of her dessert. It was hard as she'd been unable to pull her hands away for a while now, and they kept molesting her chest. She had one hand on the second row, and one on the bottom, fourth set. She rolled her boobs around in circular motions with moans escaping her cute, fat lips every few seconds. There was the occasional drip of moisture from her sopping wet pussy as her arousal leaked onto the floor. "C-Can you take that?" she asked, genuinely.

Susie's pussy had grown by leaps and bounds thanks to her special desserts, but Noelle wasn't sure if it was as juicy and deep as her own had gotten. Though once Susie stood on the seat, and straddled Kris, it was clear it wouldn't matter if her own pussy would take Kris's cock like Noelle's had. The massive womanhood wasn't Kris's target, as Susie lined up her rear and pierced her rump right onto his manhood.

"Gwaaah!" she roared, loud enough to make Noelle's fur stand on end. It was also hot enough to make her drip more profusely on the floor. For all her confidence, Susie wasn't capable of penetrating herself all the way. Her cheeks clapped together as she tried to worm her way down on Kris's dick. The thickness alone made it problematic, with her golden teeth seething in pained pleasure as she plopped herself further down. Kris stared at her amazing ass as it wobbled with her exertion. "F-Fuck, Kris! Has this sundae been making your cock bigger?!" she asked, getting no reply from the quiet boy.

"Hahhhh, fuck, fuck. Yes," she growled, managing to squat down lower and lower. Each time she needed to first bounce up a bit, then slam down, causing more wobbling of her booty. Kris couldn't reach the last bites of his sundae with all that purple cake in the way, so he instead bit down on her ass. It may have just been his arousal clouding his brain, but he swore her rump tasted like grape as he licked it, kissed it, and left a few small bite marks along the immense expanse of her booty.

"Guh!" Noelle suddenly burst open like a dam. All eight of her breasts shot out milk, as if they'd been corked up and released all at once. From the top down, the intensity was decreased with each successive rack, but they all lactated pure white dairy down to the floor. "Hahhhh, oh, geez," Noelle gaped down at her massive set of hooters, and used her arms to squish them all together. With her fingers barely able to connect at the bottom, her arms were able to hug her boobs until the top set came up to blind her with their softness.

"Mmmmm. Moo?" she teasingly said, giggling as more milk left her boobs with a firmer squeeze. "Hahhh, what a mess," she moaned as Susie was invigorated by the sight. The lizard girl managed to squeeze herself down further onto Kris's dick, until only a few inches of his thick member were still visible. Even with all her ass meat providing a cushion, and her gigantic size compared to the shrimpy boy, there was an obvious bulge in her stomach from his erection. "Hahhh, s-so much~" she cooed. There was still a small amount of custard left in Noelle's bowl, so she plopped it onto her cleavage and spooned the rest into her mouth.

With Noelle making sure that her octet of leaky boobs were all the same size, Susie had finally gotten all the way onto Kris's dick. She seemed exceedingly proud of it, and bounced up and down. Kris had to lean back to make room for her jiggling, or else the wobbling of her ass might have knocked him out. His balls churned as they bounced slightly beneath her gigantic, hourglass body. He could barely believe he was having anal sex with Susie, and wanted to savor it as much as possible.

"Nnngh, hah, I may have, nngh, let Noelle take your virginity but I'm gonna be the first ass you cum into!" Susie proclaimed. Kris was mildly confused by the 'let' she used. Had she wanted to ride his dick already? No point questioning it since they'd probably fuck normally at some point, he couldn't imagine this fuckfest would be a one-day event. "Nngh, harder, faster." Kris couldn't do much considering she was on top of him to begin with, but responded with more affection for her hind end. He tried to make sure its entirety had been kissed or nibbled on before he finally climaxed. Kris had the decency to prepare her for it by gently patting her wide hip, a few seconds before he let loose.

"Nnnghghghgh!" Susie groaned. Her eyes widened in bliss as she clenched around Kris's manhood. Her entire body shivered several times with powerful palpitations of pleasure. That had felt beyond enjoyable. Her entire body lit up with warmth. Her pussy gushed like a geyser erupting and splattered fluid all over the floor, which would have been soaked and sticky by now if not for the cleaning tech wiping it down every half-minute. After rolling her eyes around a bit, Susie grumbled and slowly pulled herself away from Kris. 

She sat back down in her seat with a squelch and smiled. Noelle climaxed a second later, her hands rubbing every part of her body she could reach. Now her eight separate breasts had swollen to be the same size, with her nipples continually leaking milk with a steady beat. The massive spheres were each bigger than basketballs and rubbed against one another constantly. The fight for dominance made Noelle feel like she'd never stop being aroused by them. If she could find a sweater to fit, the fabric brushing every single nipple would drive her mad. 

"Hahhh. Finished your dessert, huh?" Susie asked, looking at Noelle's empty bowl.

"Y-Yeah. Ooh, I, I wonder if I can even get emptied?"

"What about you, Kris?" Kris looked at his bowl. During his fuck with Susie, the last few bits of ice cream he'd neglected melted. So he simply tipped the bowl back and swallowed it all. That simply left one strawberry that he popped in his mouth. "Nothing? What's up with you?" 

As soon as Kris swallowed that strawberry, the other two were hit with a smattering of scraps from his now-torn clothing. As Noelle and Susie wiped the shirt off of their eyes, they saw Kris sitting there, panting heavily. A gigantic set of knockers that already outsized one of Noelle's racks slapped into a doughy set of thighs. Which themselves were needed to support the gigantic set of hips and soft, cushioned rump that pushed Kris up to a taller stance. Gone was the three foot-long dick and in its place was a clitoris more akin to a cantalope in size, atop a virginal womanhood that pulsated with arousal and a new, dripping, burning desire to be stuffed.

Noelle and Susie were too flabbergasted by the new female to realize that Kris was absolutely losing it. Her hands were already on her boobs and womanhood, squeezing them both vigorously. Moans crept from her mouth as the restaurant steadily became filled with louder sounds of self-fingering. It was the loudest either of them had ever seen Kris. The moans bordered on whimpering, as if the sudden rush of female hormones that filled her body were too much to handle. She squirmed in her seat, drooling with need.

"Nnngh?!" she gasped, looking between Susie and Noelle for help of some kind. Susie couldn't help but snicker a little bit. For as heavenly as Kris's body had become, her face looked precisely the same. Except what was typically an emotionless, stone-cold expression was now a drooling, blushing gaze of desire. "Hahhhh!" Susie chuckled again and scooted closer, until she realized that both her and Kris's hips were so wide that it was hard to get close to him. Thankfully height was still in her favor so she was able to grab Kris and yank the new girl onto her lap. With her foot, she slid the table out of the way, allowing Noelle to see the nubile, naked girl as well.

"Mmf!" Kris let out a grunt as Susie pulled her into Susie's own cleavage. Sitting atop the lizard's soft womanhood, Kris's own honey pot rubbed into it. Susie greedily grabbed Kris's boobs and manhandled them as hard as she could, pulling them every which way. 

"Shame about that cock. But, this is a whole new way to bully you," Susie teased. Noelle crawled over and giggled deviously herself, approaching Kris's vagina. Her eight breasts jiggled back and forth as she spread Susie's thighs to help Kris get more comfortable. Her hands rested on Kris's clitoris. Kris's pussy was about as big as Susie's, so smaller than Noelle's, but the clit was easily several times bigger than both of theirs put together.

"I think this is where all that meat went," she joked, giving it a poke. Just a light touch was enough to make Kris shudder and whine. "We may have to be careful, Susie. We don't want to break her."

"We don't? Nah, screw that. Making a girl cum so hard she loses her mind sounds like an awesome time to me," Susie teased. Noelle shrugged. She had a good point. Susie wasn't book-smart but she was clever. The reindeer girl moistened her lips and slowly dove into Kris's womanhood. As Kris let out another gasp, Susie stuck a finger into Kris's mouth. She tugged somewhat hard on Kris's lip and pulled the new woman's head back. The brunette shivered, as her kinky tendencies towards being bullied hit her like a freight train.

"I thought you'd like that. Maybe you like this?" Susie asked. 'This' was a harsh nipple twist as Kris's boobs became a plaything for her other hand. Her left toyed with each tit in turn. She pinched her nipples and used as much force as she could to squeeze them into all sorts of shapes. Meanwhile Susie's right hand toyed with Kris's mouth, pulling on her tongue and forcing Kris to suck on her fingers.

"Mmm, mmf, mml, Kris you taste so good." It was hard for them to hear Noelle underneath all the boobage and labia in the way. But the way Noelle's tongue lapped at Kris's sensitive inner walls was enough of a message. Kris's mind altered between going two hundred miles an hour or being slower than a slug. His brain had to deal with the rush of a new body that was then constantly pleasured by two girls who knew much more about how to touch a female figure. Noelle's hands stayed busy by either playing with her own body, or Susie's dripping purple snatch which lurked just below Kris's.

"Getting tired, Kris?" Susie taunted. She grabbed one of the glasses of water and poured it down her cleavage. Kris opened her mouth and gulped it down like it was the first sip she'd had in days. Susie then made her drink more, and more, until Kris felt like she'd swallowed a gallon. All the while, her boobs and pussy were being pleasured in a way she could barely comprehend. 

"Mmmuh?" Kris turned her head to look at Susie, and found some strength in her weak, noodly arms. She grabbed Susie's head and pulled her into a kiss, moaning loud into the other girl's lips. She even managed to sneak her tongue inside and wrestle it around with Susie's, though being a lizard, Susie had a much stronger, longer, flexible tongue. So an attempt at a duel with Susie's violet tongue just ended in a landslide loss. Susie blushed as the kiss broke, and shoved Kris's head back into her own boobs.

"W-Who gave you permission to do that?!" she yelled. Kris couldn't be seen with her face pressed into her own cleavage, but there was a wicked smirk on her face. It lasted as long as it took for Noelle to bring her to a full orgasm. Which wasn't much at all. The cute groans of bliss that left her lips were to die for. "That's the ticket. Good work, Noelle. But I think the shrimp here is still a bit conscious. So we have to fix that…"

"Um, I have an idea then," Noelle offered. Susie smiled, which made Noelle's heart race. "Kris, would you like to… sit on Susie's face?" Kris's head pulled itself up, and she nodded repeatedly. Susie's blush returned but she relented, getting down on the seat and laying down. There was a brief crack, then a swinging sound, and the seat at the booth revealed that it could convert to a small bed. Which was fortunate, otherwise Susie's body would spill over.

"Mmmgh~" Kris's face was as red as a tomato as she bounced on top of Susie's head. The lizard girl's maw was perfect for diving into a hot, steamy clam, because it gave her lots of extra room to maneuver. Susie couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of a big, squishy butt pressed on top of her face either. The muscular girl squirmed a bit at first until she found the proper position to both breathe and pleasure Kris. Her fat reptilian knockers slumped over either side of her torso, revealing the ripped abs on her belly, even after all she'd eaten, including Kris's load from earlier.

"Good, good," Noelle said to herself as she grabbed hold of Susie's leg. Susie couldn't ask what she was doing as Noell wrapped her thighs around Susie's limb, and pushed it up to the ceiling. Susie was thankfully flexible enough for Noelle to lift it up and still support herself on the seat. Her eight breasts wrapped around Susie's leg, as she pushed her cameltoe right into Susie's thick thigh. Then she began to work herself up and down, scissoring Susie's leg.

"Mmmmf, hahh, yes. F-F-Finally!" she cried out in ecstasy. Noelle's milk splattered all over what parts of Susie's body were exposed, while she and Kris bounced on top of her. Susie growled, suddenly realizing that she'd been forced into the position of the bottom without realizing it. But she was still having a blast, so it didn't bother her too much. Kris was panting with uncontrollable lust, biting down on a finger and sucking on the digit when more horny urges overcame her.

It was a cacophony of slapping sounds from the dozen breasts being bounced around. Kris grinded on Susie's face as she was eaten out by the angry, horny girl. Soon her hands went up to her own breasts which had been marred and turned pink by Susie's vicious mauling earlier. She gave them a more soothing touch, still enjoying their extreme sensitivity. She was surprisingly massive in size, with both tits nearly as big as two sets from Noelle. Kris was still flatter than Susie though, and her ass was punier as well. But considering how short Kris was, all compacted down into squishy perfection, she was a prime shortstack.

"Mm," Noelle leaned forward, stretching out Susie's leg further, until she could reach Kris. The other girl reached out as well and their lips met. Noelle was much gentler with her kiss, and pushed some of her nipples into Kris's bosom to further pleasure her. She wasn't sure where all these ideas came from, she simply went off instinct that had been forced into her brain from all the latent perversion in the restaurant. Kris moaned louder, before grinning, and running both hands down the two columns of titty Noelle carried.

Susie could tell when both of them came. First Kris, from the deluge of fluids that flooded her mouth. Thankfully, the gluttonous girl still had an appetite capable of swallowing it all. She knew when Noelle climaxed, because there was a downpour of milk from all those melons splashing down on her. She was utterly soaked, like she'd gone through a log flume ride filled with cream. Susie wasn't sure if she was about to climax, but then Noelle pushed her leg just a tiny, tiny bit further, and the sensation of being stretched made her reach an orgasm as well.

"Gwwaghgm!" she cried out, pushing Kris off of her. The freshly-fucked girl landed on Susie's body, ass right in Susie's face. "Here, let me return some of those spanks," she insisted, paddling the orange rump several times with her big meaty hands until the cheeks turned red. Kris let it happen, and just from the repeated blows to her backside, came once more all over Susie's face. She slobbered some of it up before laughing uproariously. "Gahaha, you really are a masochist, Kris!" 

Noelle hated to ruin the moment, but she wasn't quite satisfied yet. She put Susie's leg down, and crawled over top of Kris's body to get to Susie's mouth. The former boy was squished underneath the mass of boobs that jiggled every which way while Noelle planted a kiss on her crush. Though, this love clearly went beyond crush now, but she was still too shy to clear up what the three of them were now. After kissing Susie for a bit, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hah. Okay. I, I might actually be too tired to move now."

"Nngh. Normally I'd be able to shove both of you squirts off of me. But, hah, you're both so fucking heavy now."

All Kris did was lick Noelle's lower half a few times since it was right there, but exhaustion took over and she slumped into Susie's womanhood instead. 

"This is going to be a lot to explain," Noelle said. Susie scoffed.

"Psh, we got off easy compared to Kris. Heh, has your mom ever mentioned wanting a daughter? Maybe she'll be into it!" Kris suddenly thought about his mom taking him shopping for bras and panties and a deep, dark crimson came over his face. Susie laughed louder as she felt the shiver go through Kris's body. "In fact, maybe she'll be into all this as well," she added, motioning to her own body. Susie cracked her knuckles, as a proud look came to her face. School wasn't going to be ready for the new and improved Susie.


End file.
